


Barry's Amazingly Kinky Halloween Surprise or How Len Fell in Love with The Halloween Season

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry has a surprise for Len, Edging, Humor, Len doesn't mind, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, but not scary, halloween themed, he dresses himself up for Len, he is a kinky little minx in this one, he is also the one in charge, light crossdressing king, really just smut with a wee bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loves Halloween and to dress up, especially so when it's for Len. </p><p>After his partner has behaved himself so well during the weeks leading up to All Hallow's Eve, he decides to give him a special little something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Amazingly Kinky Halloween Surprise or How Len Fell in Love with The Halloween Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinky story that puts Barry in charge and has Len enjoy it to the fullest. :3
> 
> Not edited.
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

Len is sitting at the kitchen table and looking through the news on his smartphone when hears the entrance door of the apartment being unlocked.

“Len?” Barry’s voice follows just a second later, sounding chirp and happy, making it obvious that his friend is in a good mood. Len briefly glances in the direction of it.

“In the kitchen,” he answers before he turns his attention back onto the small screen where he is currently reading about an upcoming exhibition in CC’s art gallery that would make a nice potential future heist for him and the other Rogues.

“I’ve brought you a present!” Barry calls back, and Len listens to him move around the apartment for a couple of seconds, using his super speed.

He can’t help but smile in amusement as Barry has kept bringing _presents_ home for the last two weeks. Always some Halloween related stuff like muffins that looked like pumpkins, pumpkin spiced café latte from Jitters, tons of candies of which the brunette intents to save most for the trick-or-treaters but always ends up eating himself in the end, some horror movie he thought that they just _had_ to watch together, and so on.

Len really hasn’t expected the other man to be so very into this holiday, he always thought him to be more of a Christmas kind of person seeing how much he loves to spread joy and jolliness around, but, apparently, Barry loved everything connected with the creepiness of this time of the year even more.

“More candy?” he asks the brunette with a smile but without turning to him as he hears him entering the kitchen. “My teeth will rot if you keep this up, Allen.”

“Which will likely happen anyway, with or without sweets, if you keep skipping your annual checkups at the dentist,” Barry points out, and Len doesn’t miss how a slight note of annoyance creeps into his voice as he does so.

“I’ve better teeth than you,” he retorts with a half-shrug and finally looks over to him. “No filling-”

The rest of the sentences is lost when his eyes fall upon the other man, and his mind comes to a grating halt because…

Because there, at the doorway, stands Barry, dressed in this horribly skimpy female version of Len’s own outfit they’ve seen in the mall a couple of days ago while looking through the costume section of one of the stores.

It offers a perfect view of his long lean legs below that very, _very_ short ballerina skirt that isn’t even long enough to really cover his firm and deliciously looking buttock all the way, and he is wearing _high heels_ which causes Len’s pulse to jump as he fucking loves it when he does this. He also notices that most of the tight bodysuit, which is more similar to a very lewd bathing suit than anything, is covered by another piece of clothing he knows just all too well.

Seeing Barry in his parka has always been a fantasy of his, and the brunette is all too aware of it as they are usually quite experimental and open when it comes to their sex-life. Thus, Len feels himself grow hard as he watches Barry slowly do a 360 so that he could take all of him in. He is certain that he can make out a very amused and pleased glint the other man’s eyes underneath the pair of very familiar googles he is currently wearing.

“I thought I surprise you with something else tonight,” Barry says in a low and rather sultry sounding voice, and Len is nearly mesmerized by the crimson red lips of his, a color that both clashes with the rest of the outfit but also somehow complements it at the same time.

Fuck, he loves when Barry wears lipstick, it is a secret little kink of his, and he adores looking at the other man while putting it on – more often than not is hardly able to keep himself in check and wait for him to finish before he just _has_ to pull him into a greedy kiss.

“You see,” the brunette goes on and slowly makes his way over to where Len is still sitting at the table, watching him with a mixture of arousal and amusement. “I thought that I’d dress up for you because you’ve been so good the last couple of weeks, causing me no trouble at all.” He nearly purrs these words as he stops short in front of him and leans down, so that his face is close enough that Len can feel his warm breath.

Barry doesn’t miss how his gaze drops down to his lips and smiles clearly pleased by this.

“You like my dress, Lenny?”

“Yeah,” he agrees, voice rough and a bit strained, and it is so damn hard to keep his hand to himself and not just pull the other man onto his lap. “Yeah, you look fucking amazing.”

The smile grows into a grin, and Len notices how white the other man’s teeth look against the deep crimson color of his lips.

“Thank you,” Barry replies and puts his hands onto his shoulders, close to this throat. “I really wanted you to like it. I really wanted to look _special_ for you.” He moves a bit closer, so much so that Len can actually feel his lips on his own but without any actual contact, nearly causing him to groan in need. “Do you want me to ride you, Lenny? Right here in the kitchen while wearing your parka?”

_ Oh Fuck, yes! _

“Yeah,” he agrees, feeling breathlessly and nearly painfully aroused now.

“Good, I hoped you would.” Barry purrs again before he finally leans in and kisses him. Len grasps the back of his head as soon as their lips make contact and pulls him closer, groaning as the brunette climbs onto his lap, not caring how awkward this position really is because the only thing he can think about right now is how much he wants to fuck him or be fucked by him.

They fight for dominance over the kiss for a moment before Barry just relents and lets him take over, moaning into his mouth as he presses up against him while he slings his arms around his neck to pull himself even closer to him.

They are both out of breath when they finally break about a couple of minutes later, but Len can’t help himself but nip at the other man’s lower lip for good measures before pulling back, causing him to grunt in a mixture of pain and arousal.

“I want to ride you,” Barry repeats, breathing hard and voice low. “I want to fuck you, and you can’t come before I tell you so, okay?”

Len hums in agreement, feeling a bit lightheaded from the brief lack of air and how turned on he is.

“I want you to just take it,” the brunette goes on, sounding so damn sexy and sultry that it causes Len to nearly thrust up against him. “I want you to let me ride you till you’re nearly crazy with the need to come.”

“God, yes.” He groans again and hisses when Barry grasps his hair painfully hard and gives it a tug.

“You won’t come till I say you, you hear me?”

“Yes, fuck, Barry, yes, I won’t come till you tell me,” he repeats breathlessly. “Just go on with it already.”

“Ask nicely for it, Lenny,” Barry tells him, and the little minx is really enjoying it, Len can see it plain on his face.

“Please, fuck me,” he complies easily, not the least bit bothered by the shift in power.

“That’s a good boy.” Barry’s lips are against his throat as he says this, Len’s head still tugged back. “I’m glad you’re behaving so nicely because I want to fuck you _so badly_ , you’ve no idea.”

Then he sucks at the sensitive skin just below his chin, and it is such a ridiculous turn on that Len can’t help but thrust up against him for real this time.

“Someone is rather impatient tonight.” The brunette chuckles and licks over his Adam’s apple. “You need a moment to _cool down_?”

Len huffs a laugh and lets his own hand drop to the other man’s ass where he takes a firm hold of his buttocks over which the material of the skimpy bodysuit is tightly stretched, hardly able to cover all of it.

“Just fuck me, _baby_ , please.”

Barry groans softly in return, reacting to this nickname of his as expected, and grinds his hips against Len’s, causing both of them to shiver in response.

Then, for a split-second Barry is gone, leaving him slightly alarmed before he is suddenly there in his arms once more, pulling the fabric of his pants and boxer shorts down with palpable impatience and freeing his already hard cock to the warm kitchen air.

“Fuck!” Len hisses when Barry doesn’t waste any time and starts to press himself down on his erection, and it is then that he realizes that the other man must have used the brief moment of absence to prepare himself because he is well lubricated as he takes his cock in without a hitch while sitting down on him. The brunette’s legs are awkwardly positioned due to the little space the chair offers, one just dangling over the armrest and one pulled close to his chest, the foot resting on the other armrest while he grips Len’s shoulders tightly.

“You can’t come,” Barry reminds him, now sounding out of breath himself, and tightens himself around him as does so. “You can’t move either, just take it, Lenny, just let me make you feel good.”

Len groans and nods, alright with all the other man’s demands because everything he has just said sounds so very amazing.

“Good.” Barry leans in for another kiss, and he complies greedily.

Having Barry take over the control is always exhilarating, especially because the other man has pretty much grown into his powers by now and knows to control them so that he can use them to drive him crazy in moments like this.

It is also nice to just let go for once, not being in charge, even though Len is generally someone who prefers it the other way around and would never give up being in control in any other situation or with anybody else. Bad childhood, trust issues, and all that jazz…

But here, having the brunette ride him like there is no tomorrow, speeding up and starting vibrating till Len is certain that he would shoot no matter how much he tries to control himself, just to have him hold still the right moment and pinch his side or one of his nipples, or bite his shoulder painfully enough to fight his imminent climax off, is just the most _amazing experience_ ever.

He loves it, all of it, everything he has with the other man, who is like another part of himself he never knew he didn’t have but was missing all the same.

“F-fuck,” he swears and buries his fingers deeper in the firm flesh of Barry’s butt, who is once again fucking him with a ridiculous speed. “Fuck, I need to come, baby.”

Barry doesn’t replay but instead pulls him into another hard kiss and slows down significantly, causing Len to grunt in discontent before he groans when the brunette starts to suck on his tongue greedily. He lets him for a bit, enjoying the feeling, while he concentrates on keeping his hips from buckling up into the unbelievable tight heat.

It feels so damn good but also drives him nearly crazy how Barry is now hardly moving, only grinding himself on his rod slowly, while one hand keeps pinching his right nipple through his shirt whenever he grows too restless.

Over his life, Len had a passable numbers of partners, he learned already in his late teens that he liked being edged, but he has hardly ever had a partner who is so willing to indulge him in this little kink of his as readily as Barry does, who turned out to be surprisingly adventures when it comes to sex as soon as he passed his initial shyness regarding the topic.

“You want to come?” the brunette asks after they’ve finally broken apart again, sounding out of breath and incredibly turned on. “You want to come inside me?”

“Yes,” Len agrees quickly, breathing hard as well.

Barry lifts himself up nearly all the way from his cock before slamming down with newfound vigor, causing him to hiss and bury his hand in what has to be a painful grip into his ass. He repeats this another time before growing still once more, causing Len to moan in frustration.

“But I enjoy fucking myself on you,” the brunette says and actually gives him a fucking _pout_ , which causes Len to fix on his lips once more. Barry leans in, then, so that he is resting against his chest, and whispers into his ear in a low voice. “I feel like riding you the whole night, Lenny, and I won’t let you come before I’m sated.”

Len feels a spike in arousal, a nearly overwhelming one at the notion of going to be denied his release for hours to come, and it nearly causes him to lose his control. Barry seems to notice so, as he bites down onto his shoulder, hard, hard enough that Len is certain he is going to _break skin_ if he keeps it up. It helps to keep his orgasm off, though, and they are both breathing hard for the next couple of minutes as they just sit together like this, connected in the most intimate way possible.

“You’re really close, hm?” Barry asks, and his warm breath against the side of his throat causes Len to shudder again.

“What gave it away?” He snorts and turns his head to press a kiss against the other man’s cheek.

“We’ve been at it for nearly twenty minutes already.” Barry rans his fingers through Len’s hair while he rests his forehead against his jaw. “I really would like to go for the rest of the night,” he says and returns the hand he used to fondle his hair to his chest before he starts to rub his thumb over Len’s nipple once more. “But the walls of my place are worth a damn, and I’ve gotten already more than one complaint about being too loud at night.”

“I really don’t wanna think of your cranky ass neighbors right now.” Len frowns which causes the other man to chuckle and give him a peck on the side of his mouth.

“Sorry,” Barry apologizes before he sits up again and smirks. “You have to keep in mind that it’s thanks to my _cranky ass neighbors_ that I won’t grab a cock ring and ride you till the early morning hours without letting you come once.”

The notion alone of this possibility is so damn hot that Len needs to bite down on a moan.

“We definitely going to do that next weekend,” Barry decides as he starts to slowly fuck himself on Len’s cock again. “In the bedroom, though, and you’ll keep the cock ring on the whole day, while I fuck myself silly on you.”

It is still hard to believe what a dirty little mind hides behind that innocent face of the Twin Cities’ protector, and Len thinks this is probably one of the reasons why this turns him on as badly as it does.

“Would you like that?” Barry asks as if he didn’t already know the answer. “Me riding you, wearing your parka, making myself come again and again on your wonderful cock while you can just watch. Maybe I’ll even put on the high heels again and that red lingerie you like so much? The one with the stockings you’ve got me for my last birthday? And I’ll ride you slowly while I put my lipstick on, make myself come while you can’t do anything but take it? You-”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Len cuts him off because this is just too much, he needs to come so badly right now, even with how slow Barry is going he is hardly able to keep himself in check. “Please, I need to come, Barry!”

“Really?” Barry grins and starts to pick up his speed. “You really want to come?”

“Yes!”

“You sure? You don’t look like you really mean it.”

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck, I mean it! I fucking _mean it_! Please, let me come!” Len nearly screams because the brunette starts to vibrate around him again, making it as good as impossible to not just shoot his load right then.

“I’m not so sure…”

“ _Fuck, please, Barry!!!_ ”

“You really sure?” Barry asks again, sounding slightly strained, like he himself has difficulties to fight his own climax off. “Because… if you’re not, I, hn,… I will make you come _cold_ again.”

Len nearly curses at him then. He hates it when Barry does it, when he fucks him till he reaches his orgasm before he pulls off with his damn super speed and gives him the most disappointing and frustrating experience he can imagine. The brunette has done so only a small number of times so far, and usually when they played it more rough, when they started to dip into the territory of actual bondage mixed with dominance and submission.

“No-” He hisses when Barry picks up in earnest, and it becomes ridiculous hard to talk or even just think straight. “I’m… fuck, I’m sure! _I’m sure!_ ” He cries out when his right nipple is pinched once again, now really painfully so, but instead of lessen his arousal, it only drives it on even more, so much so that he knows he could last no longer. “Please! _Please!_ ”

The hands are back in his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back harshly.

“Ask me… hn, properly, Lenny, then… then _maybe_ I will.” Barry sounds far away, like through a wall of cotton, and Len’s mind is drunk on the need to come, so much so that it takes him a horribly long moment to grasp what the other man means.

“Please…” Talking is nothing but a task anymore, and it is nearly impossible to focus on anything but the tight ass around his cock that is currently riding him with speed that shouldn’t be possible. His balls have already pulled up tightly, and he can feel his hard erection start pulsing, helpless to stop his imminent orgasm. “Uh, please let me come, _master_!”

“Good boy,” Barry praises him, sounding out of breath like he is currently running a marathon, and the next words can’t come soon enough. “Come for me, _now_!”

Len does, with an actual cry, nearly sounding as if he was in pain because the climax that hits him is like a brick wall, smashing into him with enough force that his toes curl up and his eyes roll back as wave after wave of nearly excruciating pleasure drowns him under the intensity of it all.

It is nearly too much but still marvelous at the same time as he feels himself come while Barry keeps riding him, picking his speed even more up.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take the brunette long to follow, and when he does, he slams down onto him one last time, hard enough that it causes Len to groan along to his cries of bliss, before he sags against him, obviously just as spent as he feels.

They stay like this for a long couple of minutes afterwards, exhausted and sated.

“This turned out nicer than I’ve expected.” Barry breaks the comfortable silence, and Len can’t help but chuckle.

“You didn’t intend on _fucking yourself silly_ on my cock?” he asks and enjoys how the other man flushes crimson before he buries his face in the crook of his neck. “Really?” He snorts and pulls him a bit closer. “You’re getting embarrassed about it _now_?”

“I’m not,” Barry mumbles and kisses his shoulder. “It’s just… I got a bit carried away in the heat of the moment.”

“A bit?”

“Because you didn’t like it?”

Len grins and lifts a hand to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. “’m not saying that.”

“So you liked my surprise?” Barry asks as he sits back so that he could face him again. “I mean the _Captain Cold_ outfit?”

“Other for its lack of pants and the skirt?”

“Oh, because you seemed so bothered by it showing my legs off?” Barry laughs and hums softly when Len starts to rub one of his thighs in response.

Len watches him, enjoying the feeling of smooth warm skin under his touch as well, wondering when the other man found the time to shave them as he hasn’t done so in a while as he left the apartment this morning.

“You look really good,” he remarks and smirks. “And I like your plan for next weekend. I’ll make sure to be free then.”

Barry’s cheek blush again, but he meets his gaze with an amused look, aching an eyebrow. “You’re so _kinky_ , Leonard.”

“You’re one to talk,” he laughs before he pulls him closer for another kiss, a much slow one. Barry gives a pleased hum in reply and loops his arms around his neck once more.

They keep lazily making out for another ten minutes or so before the brunette pulls back again, lips looking swollen and well kissed, with hardly any lipstick left on them anymore.

“Is there any change that you’d be interested in joining me under the shower?” Barry asks, and Len smirks amused as he points out. “I’m not up for another round this quickly after what just happened.”

“I mean for actually showering.” The other man rolls his eyes before he starts to climb off him rather gingerly, obviously fighting with his legs not giving out under his own weight after being kept in such an awkward position for so long.

Len gets up as well, pulling his pants back up and stretching himself a bit like a cat.

“You wanna watch a horror movie afterwards?” He turns to Barry. “They play some classics tonight.”

“Yeah?” Barry walks over to the sink to get himself a glass of water and shoots him a curious look over the shoulder. “Which ones?”

“ _An American Werewolf in London_ , _Poltergeist_ ,” Len says as he makes his way over to him and puts his arms around his middle from behind in a loose embrace, “and _the Ring_.”

“ _The Ring_?” Barry glances back at him with an amused smile. “That’s a classic? Really?”

“According to the adds, it is.”

“… I’m getting old,” the brunette remarks unhappily, and the face he makes at that causes Len to chuckle before he leans in to brush his lips against the side of his throat.

“You’re not,” he assures him and nips at his skin lightly. “Let’s get that shower and order some pizza afterwards.”

“I like the way your mind works.” Barry laughs and turns around, meeting his gaze with a familiar warmth in his eyes.

Len smiles, feeling content and at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Feedback is very much appreciated! :)


End file.
